


Because You Flinched

by caffeinatedlyyours



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedlyyours/pseuds/caffeinatedlyyours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jb throws his hands up in frustration and you flinch. What happens to your relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You Flinched

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~
> 
> -Rin

“Oh my god! You are unbelievable!” JB threw up his hands in pure frustration, his eyes widening as you flinched away from him, squeezing your eyes shut.

He swallowed like his had something stuck in his throat as he watched you slowly open your eyes after not feeling stinging pain of a slap. Only after you had fully opened your eyes, did he slowly drop his arms down at his sides, his hands shaking slightly, as he stared at the ground, eyebrows furrowed painfully. 

“No, I di—” you try to explain, but he cuts you off.

“No.” He says in a broken hollow tone, “you completely thought I was going to hit you.” 

“I…” you try to explain again, but he looks up, meeting your eyes with tear-filled ones, disappointment and plain raw hurt clear on his face. Tears begin to well up in your own, as you look away from him, shame turning your ears red. 

“How could you even think that I would ever hit you?” he asked, his voice breaking as the tears ran in a single file down his face. He tries to reason it out. “I mean, yeah, this was a rough fight and our first really bad one, but how…how could you ever think that I would hit you?” 

You try to explain again, but the knowledge that you could never take back the flinch or the pain in his eyes, silences you. You know that you two could never come back from this. 

JB seems to know it too, as he hesitantly steps forward and as gently as he can, kisses you. For the last time.

“I love you.” He says, his voice breaking again, as he moves away and with heavy footfalls, quickly leaves your apartment. Sealing it with the quiet click of the latch falling into place.


End file.
